Memory: How Fickle are you
by ErisRocks
Summary: Michael's Hive Queen's thoughts when Michael is returned to the Hive. Spoilers for Michael and Allies


Memory: How Fickle are you

I'm here now, watching him sleep. It has only been two hours since one of my commanders brought him back to the Hive. He is resting in newly arranged quarters. While I sit at his side studying his appearance. He has drastically changed since I last saw him. His hair is shorter, much like a younglings. Cropped to fit in with them! Oh, how I hate them! They took him away from me, my loyal devotee and only consort. I grieved for him when I could no longer feel his soothing presence in my mind.

I clearly remember sending him on a routine culling of another planet. _I silently called him into my throne room. He was dressed in the traditional black leathers of his high status. His long, white hair was loose and framed his face. I also had my long, brown_ _hair down, it framed my face in layers; he once told me when we were first joined that he preferred it that way. _

A knot forms in my stomach and tears prick in my cat-like eyes at the memory. _He at once bowed before me and I chuckled at his formality, but I can see a smirk on his lips. I sigh, its just one of his little games. He bows again as I instruct him to go down to the planet for a culling, he turns to leave, but then gestures at my long, flowing silver dress. "It's my favourite." He rasps._

_To any vile human, his voice would sound similar to a saw hacking through timber, but to my kind it is soft and melodic, like the brook on the planet we first met on, whose name I have long forgotten, he never would have. I blushed and looked to the floor; it isn't fair that he can melt my insides with a single look, I' m the Queen. _

_I stayed in my throne room, waiting for him and the others to return form the culling. I kept track of them in my mind. The culling was going well; I could sense the humans' terror, until unexpectedly one of the three darts exploded. I gasped at the loss of life, but felt relieved that it wasn't him. That joy was short lived; my beloved's ship was shot down by….ATLANTIANS! Those monsters! I called frantically out to my mate. I heard him mutter inaudible words, which sounded like calls for help, before he disappeared from the mind link._

I can feel my heart being ripped to shreds at the memory. _I let out a long, high pitched wail of mourning at his disappearance. I immediately sent out a search party, only to be told that he was gone. I felt so lost and alone, but I never gave up hope that he would return to us. A few weeks later I had the Hive land on a large planet well known to my kind as a place for the young warriors to train in its dense forests and steep cliffs. One of the scout parties reported Atlantians coming through the gate. I hissed in anger and ordered my subjects to hunt them down in retribution. As they got closer I could sense a strange presence on the planet. It was similar to a wraith's, they had probably brought that abomination with them, but then I recognized it, it was him! He had returned and the Atlantians were trying to recapture him. Fortunately my parties got there in time to force the Atlantians to retreat through the ring once again. I then felt a commander's shock as he spoke both aloud and to me "He's alive." I felt instantly relieved as I slumped back into my throne._

I' am jerked back to the present by his soft groan of pain as he struggles to sit up, still as stubborn as ever, gently I press him back onto the mattress and he looks at me with confusion in his eyes.

"W-Who, who are you?" he stutters while looking up into my face, fear evident in his expression.

My breath hitches in my throat at his words and duck my head to hide my pain. I reflexively spin back around to face him, at the touch of his comforting hand on my shoulder. He removes his hand and I inadvertently whimper at the loss. He then opens his arms to embrace me and I fall into the welcoming warmth. I inhale his scent deeply and sigh to realize that it to has changed. He gently pulls me closer to him, so that my head rests on his chest, and softly stokes my hair and he whispers his apologies into it and I look to what is the first time an uncertain future.

The End


End file.
